Castlevania Melancholy of Darkness
by violet areash
Summary: Sonia once again takes the Vampire Killer and travels to Dracula's castle, accompanied by two young vampire hunters, she hopes to finally put a stop to Dracula.
1. The Legend Begins Again

Sonia entered the castle, fully aware of the dangers she'd be facing. It did not matter however, Dracula had made sure everything she loved was destroyed right before her eyes.

Alone, walking through the entrance gave the young Belmont a feeling of fear, which would later turn into rage as she saw the first waves of Dracula's army. Clutching her grandfather's whip, she braced herself for their attacks, later returning the favor by fighting back.

As she fought her way through the castle, fighting zombies, ghosts, among other cursed and enchanted beings, she finally made it to Dracula's quarters, fighting the demonic being and finally. defeating the being, swearing her bloodline will fight him when he returns...

 **1** **0 Years Later...**

"Sonia! Sonia!" Maria called out. The blonde girl, now 27, was outside, basking in the night sky. Maria saw the girl and ran out to the garden, calling Sonia's name.

"Yes Maria?" Sonia asked quietly.

"Sonia, there's a man waiting in the main hall. Adrian."

Sonia's eyes widened in shock. She knows who this man is.

"Ah yes... I'll... Be right there." Sonia said calmly. Maria bowed and walked away, leaving Sonia alone in the garden once more.

"I see you're doing well Sonia."

"Indeed I am... How are you... Alucard."

The young man closed his eyes in acceptance.

"I see you haven't forgotten me."

"Should I?"

Alucard shook his eyes and stood. His red eyes glowing in the candlelight.

"Sonia. My father will be back soon. More powerful than he was when you fought him."

"So... The rumors are true then."

Sonia gave Alucard a plate of food and sat down. Years after her battle with Dracula, a mysterious cult called Paradisia had emerged with one goal in their mind: to bring about the return of Dracula.

Alucard took a sip of the wine Sonia had served him and looked at her. She had not aged a bit since their last meeting in the castle, where Alucard had seen for himself her power.

"Do you still have it?" He asked, trying to break their silence. Sonia nodded and smiled.

"So you do expect me to fight him." She said. Alucard smiled and set the cup down.

"Indeed. Although for your sake, I have recruited a few other warriors to go with you."

"I don't need a raiding party to come with me." She scoffed. Alucard looked to Maria, who was silently standing by the doors, and gestured her to open them. A young man and a girl came in. Both carried weapons, as if they were ready for battle.

"Alucard... you're not serious about pitting these two against Dracula?!" Sonia said, standing up.

"Indeed. They will go with you Sonia. This time, Dracula will not take things lightly with you. Their family is renowned for fighting vampires since the Dark Ages." He said. "I'll be leaving now, make sure to rest up before going back to the castle. Farewell my dear Sonia."

The vampire made his way back outside and disappeared into the night.

"You two should eat something." Sonia said, turning to the young vampire hunters. They both nodded and took seats on the large table.

"Maria, can you prepare these children a meal?"

"Indeed my lady." Maria said, making her way to the kitchen.

"What're your names?" Sonia asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"My name is Pandora Valence. This is my brother, Damian."

"Pleased to meet both of you... I'm sure you know how to fight?" She asked.

"Indeed." Said Pandora. "I was tought by my mother on the ways of the sword, while my brother has been tought how to use a bow by my father."

"I'm sure your skills will help in the defeat of Dracula..." Sonia said quietly. Maria soon came out with the meals and the three ate, talking about each other and their adventures. Surely their last night to rest, for tomorrow, the three will journey to the castle and hopefully, put a stop to Dracula for good.


	2. First Encounter

"Alright you two. It is time."

Sonia woke the two siblings up. Sonia, now dressed in the clothes she had faced Dracula with, went outside into the garden.

"My lady, do you wish for me to braid your hair?" Maria said, walking up to her. Sonia shook her head and gestured Maria to step back.

Exhaling, Sonia took the whip in her hands and looked at the two daisies she and Maria had planted months ago. Bringing her arm back, she perfectly whipped two petals off the flowers and brought the whip back to her.

"Magnificent my lady." Maria said clapping. Sonia smiled and noticed the siblings walking out of the mansion.

"Good to see you're both awake." Maria said smiling at them.

"Indeed. Dracula's castle should be beyond these mountains. We should head out now." Pandora said.

Sonia and Damian nodded in agreement.

"Farewell Maria, I'll... We will come back." Sonia said, putting her arm on her servant's shoulders. Maria, shedding tears, nodded and waved the trio goodbye.

The day passed by. Sonia and her young companions had decided to rest in the woods not far from the castle. The eerie feeling had gotten stronger by now, tiring the vampire hunters. Sonia took the time to teach Pandora her style of swordfighting while Damian went off to hunt the nearby deer.

"Sonia, how old were you when you first faced Dracula?" Asked Pandora, taking a seat on the logs she and Sonia had cut down.

"I was seventeen." She said, taking a seat next to the blue-haired girl.

"Seventeen..." Pandora murmured.

"How old are you Pandora?"

"I am sixteen."

Sonia gave a nod and set her feet on the log.

"I'm sorry you're caught up in this." Sonia said.

"It's quite alright Sonia." Pandora smiled. "I'm trained for this, so don't worry about me or my brother okay?"

Sonia nodded. The two girls kept talking until Damian had arrived with a small deer over his shoulders. Sonia made way on the makeshift table she had made from the same log and set the deer on it.

"We'll have to eat fast. It's starting to get darker. Hell even the Moon is changing!" He said. The trio ate in silence until they heard a large shriek coming from the castle.

"That scream... It couldn't have been a girl." Pandora said, fear settling down on her.

"Indeed. We must go."

As the three vampire hunters made their way up to the castle, the screaming had stopped, signaling something ominous was about to happen.

Taking their first steps into the dreaded castle, the trio seemed to be the only ones there. No monsters, ghosts, or anything was there. Sonia and Pandora went ahead and scouted the immediate area for any doors or hidden passages.

"This is the entrance. There must be a way into the castle itself." Damian said, guarding the doors.

"I seemed to have found it. Damian, quick, give me the torch!" Sonia demanded.

"Another set of doors." Pandora said, clearing the doors of spider webs and dirt. Sonia braced herself and kept the siblings back for protection as she opened the doors with a kick, revealing a large corridor lit with violet candles. The trio continued on, weapons at the ready.

"Look, that one seems to be unlocked!" Pandora exclaimed, pointing at the doors in front of them. Sonia opened the door and found the inside pitch black.

"What is this?" She muttered. Soon, she sensed something coming in their direction.

"Duck!" She yelled. The trio went down immediately feeling a large object pass over them. The room suddenly became lit, revealing a large, silver knight flailing around his axe.

"Stay on guard!" Pandora said, charging at the towering knight. Sonia and Damian got on their feet as well and began attacking the silver monster.

"Quick, go for its head Damian, me and Pandora will continue to damage it!" Sonia ordered. Damian nodded and began firing arrows, one after the other, into the opening on the Knight's helmet. The two girls grabbed onto its arms and began to strike the monster with everything they had.

"It's coming down! Move out of the way!" Damian warned. The girls jumped from its arms and landed safely next to Damian. Their opponent kneeled to the ground before breaking into pieces.

"How interesting."

The trio became startled, as a mysterious voice spoke.

"I see you still have that cursed whip Sonia." The voice spoke. Sonia looked around the room nervously, her companions doing the same. A dark figure appeared from the shadows, revealing a man, white as snow, eyes like fire, and a smile only the devil himself feared. Dracula.

"Y-You are...!" Pandora stuttered.

"Indeed child. I am Dracula."

Before he could say anything else, Sonia ran up to the vampire and began to strike at him.

"I'll finish you like I did last time!" Sonia yelled, twirling the whip in the air and striking the vampire relentlessly.

"Please child, I have no time for games right now." Dracula said, pushing Sonia back. Pandora and Damian soon joined her and prepared for battle.

"Indeed. Although you defeated me once, this time I will have my full power and destroy you and your companions. We shall meet again, girl." Dracula laughed and vanished into thin air, leaving the three warriors alone in the room.

"It seems Alucard was right... He is much stronger..." Sonia panted. The trio looked at one another, the feeling of hopelessness settling in the air.


End file.
